Perfect
by KadmeRead
Summary: This is a fluffy sonfic set to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran


**A.N Hi guys! So this idea has been on my backburner for awhile, as whenever I hear this song I think of percabeth, and I finally decided to write it. I was literally listening to Perfect on repeat as I wrote this, so I guess that song is going to be stuck in my head for the next few days. I wrote this for the fortnightly prompt on the Camp Half Blood forum as this one was songfics. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Cabin: Poseidon**

**Words: 1089**

**Prompt: 1. Love Songs (Perfect by Ed Sheeren)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson nor Perfect, no matter how much I think they go together.**

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

As they ran, laughing, along the dock, Percy reached the end and jumped in. He turned to her grinning and watched as she stopped, paused for a sec and executed a perfect dive after him. She came back up and shook her head, glistening droplets creating a halo in the sunlight around her. He swam up to her and ducked he, laughing as she spluttered in shock before grinning and swimming towards him. He laughed and led her on a merry chase around the lake.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

They had known each other for years, and stuck together through thick and thin. The bond they had was stronger than just normal friendship. Everyone saw that. It only got stronger after Tartarus, there was no separating the two, where one went so did the other, they were two halves of a whole, destined to be together forever.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Their kisses were slow and sweet, mutual reciprocation. They moved as one, melding together, watching emotions swirl. Silver grey and sea green swirling together into a storm that if directed right could destroy the whole world. All consuming love, mixed with the inexorable force of the sea, meant that nothing could keep them apart.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

The campfire threw out light in the background as they danced. They had been partying with the others but then they had slipped away for some private time, just the two of them. They felt the grass between their toes and they knew, they were home, at last. Percy privately thought that Annabeth had never looked more beautiful, she had soot on her cheeks, and scars on her arms. But she looked perfect to him.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Everyone said he was the strongest demigod, but if they ever told him that he always denied it and pointed them to her. He might have powers, yeah. But she didn't and even without powers she had survived Tarturus and found the Athena Parthenos, who could be stronger then that? They were intertwined and dreaming, he knew that they would have a home, a family together in New Rome, children with her brains and his looks or vice versa. A symbol of the new age of peace they were all hoping to embark upon.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

He knew that their chances weren't high, the likelihood low that they would make it to 20, so he prepared. He knew he was going to marry Annabeth, there was no doubt about it. He would fight for their future, so they could be together and hopefully grow old together. He didn't want immortality, he just wanted the chance to be with her.

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

He grabbed her hand as they walked into New Rome together. He wanted to show her so much now he had the opportunity too. He waved to those he recognised but mostly he just watched Annabeth get animated about the Roman architecture. He could see that she was starting to understand why he loved it there so much, and he could tell that she was starting to too.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

He thought as they danced on the Argo, under the stars, that he didn't deserve her love. He knew he had scared her down in Tartarus, and that she had still continued to be with him. He was so lucky to have her and he knew he didn't deserve her. She was an absolute angel to put up with him. She looked up at him.

"Come back to earth, your away with the stars."

He smiled, "Of course, I'm with you, aren't I?"

She laughed "But seriously, Seaweed Brain, where were you?"

He looked sober "I was thinking that I don't deserve you."

Her eyes looked up at him the same colour as the stars shining down upon them.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because," He hesitated then took the plunge "In Tartarus, you, you were scared of me, and I'd do anything to protect you, even become … that person again."

He hated to admit it, but he was scared then. Scared that she would leave him, that that would be it between them, that every time she looked at him she would see a monster, the monster that he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"Percy…" she hesitated. Here it comes he thought and braced himself.

"Percy, I know you, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone you care about. Yes I was scared, but that was because I saw who you could've been without your friends around you to ground you, to help you. I won't leave you. I could never leave you. Percy, I love you."

He leant down and kissed her, and in that kiss was a promise, that he would never do that to her again, a promise of forever. Looking over her shoulder up at the Huntress, he smiled and kept dancing.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

**A.N So I hoped you guys all enjoyed it! I have another songfic idea for Liper, so if any of you are interested I'll consider writing and posting it. As always I love reviews, favourites and follows, so go ahead make my day! Thanks again, Kadme. **


End file.
